


A Crane's Bane

by TheIkranRider



Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [6]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Demonic Possession, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Jossed, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Set somewhere at Season 3, non-canon. An escapee from Purgatory unleashes traumatic events from Ichabod's long, lost past, as well as an impending threat to Sleepy Hollow.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Ichabod Crane's Mother
Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870675
Kudos: 1





	A Crane's Bane

**A/N: I've kept this story for quite awhile, and I was very hesitant on writing this. Long story short, this is one of those ideas that were, as TVTropes put it, Jossed. This WAS supposed to tell the story revolving around Ichabod's parents by using material from the 1999 film. Unfortunately, it became an outdated fic since little did I know that his dad was a member of Parliament, he was named Thomas Crane who rejected his son after he joined the Continental Army, and Ichabod would've been affected by the Liberty Bell if he actually had parents that possess magical skills. So...for awhile, it was in the back burner since Season 2, until now. So...here goes the humiliation here. Don't take any of the intel to heart.**

This all started from a series of night terrors that plagued Ichabod. He remembered his early childhood when he was seven and still living in Britain. Back in 1758, he adored his mom, Celeste, who was a Wiccan. She was always looked upon by her former, estranged husband, Vladimir. He's a soul seeker, he was once a preacher. But he was also a tyrant, has a dark complexion, and was obsessed on getting rid of those who challenged his religious beliefs and authority, particularly witchcraft.

When he found out that Celeste had a son, he was searching for her and would eventually kill her. He was even described by Celeste herself as a walking nightmare. These dreams were in a series of events on how he'd done it. They had to relocate to many different places, until Ichabod saw him appear abruptly in front of him with his leering stare!

When Ichabod woke up, startled, there was a call from Abbie. He picked it up after a few more rings.

"Crane, I just found out something from the sheriff's department."

"What is it, Leftenant?"

"There's an abandoned church in the far north of Sleepy Hollow, but this isn't St, Parrish's church. It was under renovation, but something kept scaring people away. They say it's haunted and it's over 180 years old. So, of course it's up to us to investigate, and it's name is actually St. Vlad's."

That triggered one of Ichabod's suppressed memories. "St. Vlad's..."

"Crane? Are you still there?" she asked.

He immediately recovered, "Ah, yes, Leftenenat. I'll be there."

"Alright, I'll meet you-" He hung up before she completed her sentence. She was driving a minivan with Gavin at the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" the greenhorn asked in concern.

"Crane...seems to be a bit preoccupied, I hope he's ready."

* * *

After about thirty minutes, they picked him up and arrived at their destination.

"This is it?" Ichabod queried.

"Yes, this is it. Vlad's church. He used to own this place over 180 years ago."

The blanch settlement was standing on a hill and its walls seemed to have blended in with the overcast sky, if its large red door, black steeple, and patches of peel off didn't make it stand out. The paint was indeed falling off, as the church had been exposed to the elements for far too long.

Gavin whistled, "This place is no better than an old shaft. Look at this dump. They could've bulldozed the place if they had to."

"Unfortunately it's wrong and sinful to do so," the former historian claimed. "He must've preserved this place for a reason..."

"And that's why we're here. Let's go."

They decided Abbie would take the front, Gavin next, and Ichabod who seemed to be distracted with his findings. Along the way he noticed some strange markings on the old, moldy walls including a swirl being surrounded by sparkling stars. Through a closer examination, he noticed it was a symbol that his mom made when he was very young, along with finding a cardinal etching and even an archer. He had some flashbacks as his mom danced with him in a flowery woods then she soared through the air, then he was laying in his bed during a powerful thunderstorm as Celeste tried to calm him with a cardinal and cage spinning as one, then he suddenly heard his name in a melodic tone.

"This place certainly needs repairs." Gavin commented. "Ah! The celling's leaking!" His face wrinkled as a drop suddenly landed on his scalp, then looked at his palm. "Whew, smells like a bayou," he held his nose in disgust.

"Stay sharp, they say it's haunted." Abbie warned. The sensations weren't affecting her at all as her mind remained as sharp as a steel trap.

Gavin looked around anxiously, "I don't see anything yet and...Hey where's Ichabod? He's not here. He's gone, where is he?"

Abbie raised a hand, "Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There's moaning behind that door."

It sounded like a chorus of sorts as they glanced toward a door located to their right. That gave Gavin the jitters.

"Maybe there are zombies here. That would scare away some people."

"We don't know for sure. Come on, I'll go first."

Abbie proceeded with the tyro close behind her. The door opened with a screech as it dragged on its rusty hinges. They beheld a darker room filled with people sitting on the dusty, wooden benches.

"Freeze! Turn and face us!" she exclaimed with her Glock drawn.

They found a tall, dark preacher giving a sermon. The crowd, who turned out to be zombies, were intrigued. Apparently, they rose from the cemetery nearby just waiting for their next meal.

"Who is he?!" Gavin exclaimed.

The ominous man chuckled. "My aren't you the spiteful ones. But I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you. Don't you know? I happen to be the reverend and the owner of this place. Vladimir Crane!""

The grotesque group stood up to them, then the priest ordered the undead to attack!

* * *

"Ichabod..."

The entrancing call led the Freemason to a secret room beneath the olive tile floor filled with candles, engravings, the works. It seemed to be quite warm in that orange, illuminating chamber. As he was slowly treading on the squeaky staircase, a mysterious woman with shoulder-length brown hair turned and he noticed she was his deceased mom, Celeste Crane. She came back to life with her full skin texture and shiny, opaque eyes.

He stuttered in shock and disbelief, "M-Mother? You're alive! But how? Have you been resurrected? Did you escape from Purgatory?"

She raised her index finger and laid it on his quivering lips, "Shh, calm yourself, my son. I've been waiting for you all this time," she whispered in a gentle alto.

His heart was racing as it hammered in his upper chest. "But, you've been slewed by my father. Please, you must come with me at once. We can leave this place, I can help you."

She sulked and shook her head. "No, I cannot. I must not...I am safe here."

"There are zombies everywhere! Aim for their heads!" Gavin declared.

The duo fought the advancing army off, spewing their black blood and guts as they severed their heads. The Glock and the Purgatory Sword were ideal for rendering the legion hapless. The main chamber eventually quieted, and they noticed the preacher leading them was gone.

Gavin came over to his partner, exasperated. "Abbie, are you alright!?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Gavin."

He puffed, "How do we expect to find Ichabod here? This place is ruled by his own father!"

"I'll look inside, you look out. I'm sure we'll momentarily find him. He's gotta be somewhere."

"Right." They split up and searched the premises, but to no avail. "Ichabod! Are you there?" Gavin even looked through the boneyard itself, wondering if he was hiding behind a tombstone, or if he was dragged down by any of the undead. He soon came back empty-handed while Abbie was looking through the interior. "He's-he's not here!"

"Where...could he be?" For once she was stuck in a rut. "Wait, Gavin. Look." Something caught her wandering vision, "There's light between the floorboards. There must be a secret room down here." Sure enough, there was an orange-yellow glow flickering between a few loose squares hardly seen to the casual eye.

"Ichabod's there?" Gavin wondered.

"Only one way to be sure. Let's move them."

They tried as they might, but they couldn't move the pieces an inch; it was almost like they were being magnetized to the ground floor.

"Urgh, we can't move 'em." Gavin protested using all his strength. His fingers grew weary from those stubborn squares.

* * *

While the team were bashing through draugrs and desperately searching for their hero, he explained everything to what his mom never knew about. After several exhausting minutes, he finally concluded, "And that's why you must leave, Mother. We're in the midst of an apocalyptic war. It's not safe here. You have to go with us. Please." Ichabod begged.

The woman looked up and into his desperate eyes, "Alright, my son. I trust you." Her resonating voice put him at immediate ease. She then marched up to him and laid a hand on his left thigh. "I promise...I'll be by your side. Now and forever." During the embrace, she revealed a deformed hand. The warmth and comfort were just too mesmerizing and he couldn't let her go.

Suddenly, the ceiling began to creak above them, and a thin layer of dust rained.

"Leftenant?"

They noticed the light between the floorboards ignited, then "Celeste" hissed showing her fangs. Her face transformed into a bluish, dead one, then she bit his left arm and drained his lifeforce as his muffled cry called Abbie.

"Crane! They won't budge. Gavin, get something to break them. Hurry." He obliged, then a few moments later he returned with... "A crucifix?"

"Hey, it was the closest thing I can find."

"It'll have to do."

With the blunt end she broke open the floor, quickly descended the old stairs, then she shot the fake Celeste. Her body burst and fell into a heap, much like the other unfortunate souls before her. Abbie hurriedly rushed toward his side, though she was too late as he saw his palid face.

She began to shake his arms, attempting to awaken him. "Crane. Crane!"

Gavin met up with her. "What happened to him!?"

"That zombie must've drained most of his energy. We must carry him out."

"Ok, I got his arm."

Together, they each took an arm and carried them over their backs as they lifted him up.

* * *

Several minutes later, the trio were inside the cabin in Trout Lake. It was an excruciating task as they carried in the unconscious Brit and laid him on the nearby bed.

"I hope Ichabod'll come to." Gavin whispered, his voice weak against his tight throat. He never laid off his eyes on him for a second.

"I'm sure he will." Abbie said in a more composed manner. She was also typing vigorously on a computer. "But look at this." A headline showed up on the white screen. She paraphrased the details, "Lord Vladimir Crane is his father. He fled to Sleepy Hollow just after the Colonial Wars. That's when he took over that church by force. No one was sure what happened. The former preacher was killed but they only suspected it was an act of war, and Vlad wasn't held responsible." She shifted to another webpage. "And take a look at this. He had an estranged wife named Celeste; she was a housewife. It's said she fled with her son but he eventually found them. She later was killed while he suspected her of witchcraft. But there wasn't any proof. That's when he had disappeared. No one was sure what happened to Crane, other than he escaped to an orphanage."

Gavin was deep in thought. "Celeste... She's almost like Katrina. Although I hope she raised HER son better." He certainly didn't want him to have the same upbringing as Henry did.

"Shh. It's Crane. He's dreaming." They both looked over and saw his face quaking and his eyes fluttering. There were a few cries from him while his head moved and his breathing became shallow. Vlad had spoken into his mind during a dark, rainy night through a drenched window, " _I finally found you._ "

Suddenly, he rose up like a Jack-in-a-box. Though Abbie was the first to come to his aid.

"Crane, it's ok. It was only a dream," she reassured.

Soon enough, his heart slowed its pacing and his vision became clearer. He then saw a familiar face before him. "Leftenant..."

"What is it? What is it that you dreamt?" she whispered.

He regathered his thoughts and spoke quickly, describing his horrific experience. "I tried to save her but my father was too overpowering. He killed my mother. Because he caught her using magic. She was a child of nature, a Wiccan. Much like Katrina. In order to save herself and I, she hid her forbidden abilities."

They've concluded that Moloch brought Vlad to that church; the one he owned after he left Britain when he killed Celeste. Ichabod remembered his parents; his father at first took Celeste in because of her hidden abilities and he loved her.

"I was...so enthralled with her talents. Always comforted by her in every way. They were never meant for harm. But Vlad suspected her cause she was hiding from him. He wanted to execute her and take me in for himself. We were in hiding for many years. I took her necklace and always wore it, and hid it from him. I was seven when I lost her and my faith." He took it out and the charm shined within the dim light. It was known as a triquetra, also known as the Holy Trinity in Christianity, or some form of unity in Celtic, Norse, or Druidic cultures.

"Crane, we know losing a mother at a young age is never easy. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"It must be from that earthquake in Purgatory, Leftenant. Vlad has returned."

* * *

Later that night, Abbie and Gavin left Ichabod to sleep more peacefully. Lo and behold his slumber was disturbed by an ominous, vehement laugh. He then spoke in an arousing manner, "Rise up, my son. Rise up. No, you're not dreaming. I'm speaking to you. Telepathically."

Recognizing the voice, Ichabod sat up. "Vlad... Where are you!? Show yourself!"

Never taken aback, he replied, "Calm yourself, my son. I'm within your mind, Ichabod. At last, I found you."

"Ergh, what...do you want from me?"

"Relax, I'm not here to slay you. I'm here because we have so much catching up to do, you and I. It's been far too long since Celeste kept you away from me."

The Freemason's voice rose in protest. "You killed her. I will never get caught up with you!"

Vladimir's reply was more subtle, "You haven't a choice, Ichabod. We have the same blood, like father, like son." He began to delve deeper into his mind. "You've once wanted a family. How you wanted one that Katrina and Celeste failed to provide." Opening past wounds, and literally causing an excruciating headache, Ichabod held it and tried to block out his enticing words.

"Stop! Stop talking to me!"

"Shh, settle down. We can make things right again. I will reunite you with your lost family You, Katrina, Jeremy. And even Abraham. I've escaped from the underworld looking for you. And I can do the same with the bonds you've lost. And your best friend is waiting for your destiny as a Witness and destroyer." Just then, Ichabod's throbbing started to subside as Vlad kept giving him encouragement. His words were becoming more and more irresistible. "But first, you must fulfill a task; to slay your cohorts. They will only interfere; we are the two Witnesses and destroyers. And I shall grant it." His son was beginning to feel lightheaded and more submissive. He then went on, "When they leave for the church, you shall slay them." Upon the words of destruction, his thirst increased and his fists clenched. "Art thou prepared?"

Ichabod's eyes gleamed in dead irises as he spoke more deeply, "Yes... I am, Father." Vlad had finally poisoned his mind, Then he got possessed.

* * *

The next day, Abbie gave her team instructions, "We'll head back to the basement. There may be some clues concerning Vlad and his curse over the place. We have to find a way to reverse it somehow. It's got to be beneath the tile floor." Her partner looked out of it. "Crane? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Leftenant. We shall stop him."

They searched the church for Vlad as they entered the same location where the pseudo-Celeste ambushed them. Ichabod was tagging further behind. Gavin spotted a large object shrouded in black lying across the floor.

"Uh, Abbie..? Is that a..."

"A casket. It must be his." Abbie took out a crowbar and jiggled it underneath the lid.

Gavin fidgeted with the locks. "Ergh, it's locked. We gotta open it." His partner helped him out while Ichabod just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Now's your chance, Ichabod. Do it now!" By obedience, his face glimmered again as he drew out a small dagger from his coat pocket.

The duo finally got the ancient lid removed, revealing a bloody red carpeting. "There's nothing in there." Gavin said, despite the thud making a cloud of dust. All of a sudden, thanks to the effect of the dim candlelight, he saw a shadow of a broad man raising an arm and holding a knife. "Look out!" The newbie tackled Abbie aside just seconds before the possessed murder made his mark. To his horror, he was none other than, "I-Ichabod!?"

His eyes brightened their deadly shade and bore his teeth, holding the hilt very tightly.

"Crane, what're you doing!?" Abbie cried in alarm.

"Fulfilling my father's wishes, Leftenant. To defeat both of you so I could reunite with my long, lost family again, and follow my destiny as a Witness."

Gavin realized he desired to eliminate both him and Abbie out of the equation. "What?!"

"It's Vlad. He's taken over his mind. Crane, this is what he wants. Not you. This isn't who you are." she reasoned.

"This IS who I am, Leftenant. Ad my father knows this." he retorted. "Your ancestors attempted to reach the same end. They all failed, and so should you!" He rose the dagger again, but Gavin held his arm back.

"No, Ichabod! I wont let you do this!"

He dropped his arms away from his grasp. "You dare to challenge me, Gavin? So be it!"

The courageous blond drew out his Purgatory Sword and braced himself from Ichabod's direct onslaughts. The Whig's might was so much more quicker and stronger than his. Nevertheless, he alternated with every swipe, dodge, and block as he dealt with Ichabod's possessiveness. Gavin eventually became out of breath, then his betraying mentor saw an opening and cut his arm with one swift move.

"Gavin!" Abbie screeched.

His arm was left with a huge, bloody gash. All he did was clutch the wound, completely shocked of his actions.

With Vlad inside his mind, Ichabod never backed down. "Say your last prayer. You shall perish!" he roared, diving in and raising the dagger once more.

"No!" Abbie screamed.

As he was about to kill him, an Onondaga threw in a flash bomb. Ichabod, despite the dark influence, coughed from the thin smoke emitting from it.

"Don't breathe, Ruby Crow!" Don't. It'll put you to sleep." he warned.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of wheezing, Ichabod succumbed to the effects, making him feel dazed and sleepy. He soon collapsed in a heap. Other tribesmen didn't hesitate to gather around him.

"We'll take him to the village. We have relocated here as soon as our Chieftain broke the news. Here, conceal the wound." He gave Abbie a damp cloth soaked in clean warm water. She wrapped it around Gavin's gash and applied pressure to halt the bleeding.

"Here take this." Gavin took the rag and she provided aid.

"I'm sorry, Abbie. I'm just shaking up. He almost tried to kill me!"

"I know. But remember, it's Vlad we're dealing with, not Crane. He swayed over his mind. We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"I hope so."

Vlad vanished above them after he made another snicker.

* * *

Night fell all over the wilderness, and inside the large center tent, Ichabod came around though his limbs were strapped. A small bonfire was blazing at the middle. He murmured, "Leftenant? Where are we?"

"We're in Turgado's teepee. His people relocated to Sleepy Hollow so they could help us when we needed them. And it looks like we do."

"Soaring Crane, you've awoken."

"Chieftain." He saw him walk up and explain everything.

"No time for greetings. You've been possessed by a dark spirit, your old man. Vlad. Through your mind. He's been hailing from the spirit world when Moloch died. Every spirit needs a vessel, and he's using you. And as a shaman, I will separate the two of you... through an exorcism."

Soaring Crane was in utter shock, and so was Gavin overhearing it.

Turgado knew who he was dealing with. Through Ichabod's mind, he became a fugitive from Purgatory. Time sent him through. As a shaman, Turgado figured the only way is to exorcise him. "It's painful, but he must focus on his heart, necklace and memories of his mom also in Purgatory.

"I sympathize, Soaring Crane. But it must be done. At the right time, he'll be released from you. Focus on your mother's memories, for comfort. And this...keep it close to your heart. Be prepared, brave one."

"They're very serious about this." Gavin spoke.

"I'm scared, Leftenant." Ichabod whispered.

"So am I. But...it's the only way."

"How would we deal with him if he does escape again?"

Suddenly, there was a flicker within the fire, and there was a brief vision of Vlad, glaring at him. "We must begin the ritual. Vlad is coming!"

While Turgado drew Vlad out, he resisted, then Ichabod forced him out with all his strength.

After a whisper in his mind, he gave a final push. "Do not give up. Finish it, Ichabod!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Help me, PLEASE! Errraggh!" After a few seconds of pure agony, both his body and mind shut down.

"Crane!" Abbie cried as she laid toward him.

"Oh my gosh, he killed him!" Gavin squealed.

After checking his vitals, she concluded, "No, he just fainted."

"He's in Purgatory. Imprisoned with his mother." Turgado clarified.

Gavin had an epiphany, "Then that means-"

"I am now free thanks to my son..." The group was horrified by his presence, his translucent spirit hovering over the flames.

"What have you done to him!?"

"Ah, the second Witness speaks out. His body is no more than an empty vessel. Now his soul shall forever be mine!" He laughed and incapacitated them with his telekinetic abilities, pinning them to the deerskin walls. "Just a small testament from Moloch. Struggle all you desire, the hold is far too strong for you. And your pathetic weapons are no match for me. But rather...they are certainly a match for you."

With a few swipes of his hands, he moved the Purgatory Sword, Abbie's Glock, and Turgado's bow and arrow pointing toward the terrified trio!

"Is there anything we can do?!" Gavin screeched in panic.

"No. It's only up to Soaring Crane and his mother now." Turgado said, and braced for the worst.

* * *

"Ichabod." He noticed he wound up with Celeste as soon as he heard her familiar voice. "Come to, Ichabod, my son. It is me."

His eyes cleared up within a few moments. As soon as he noticed they were in a cave and being surrounded by candles, he then saw her. "Mother..?" They hugged each other tightly. "I've really missed you."

"Yes, so have I." She broke off and wore a more serious demeanor as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "But we've no time for a family reunion. Vlad hast finally broken free. And your friends are in grave danger."

Through the flames at the center cauldron, he saw them helplessly struggling against V"Is there any way we could help them?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for you. Both you and I are the only ones who can put an end to him for good. You have my necklace you've retrieved after I died and ended up here. This is an emblem of our everlasting love. A light against Vlad's evil. It shows a bloodline that's closer to mine as opposed to his. Our lineage along with this charm can help us win against him."

He then saw his friends cornered with their weapons.

"We must act post-haste, but we cannot let us at rashly. Only the two of us can defeat Vlad."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Your mind is ready, but it'd be sound. Do you remember the incantations I taught you when you were just a boy?"

He shook his head in disappointment after he hesitated. "No. I believe I haven't."

"Then, you must follow my lead. Hold onto my words. Now...our spirits must unite as one single entity. Close your eyes, still your mind. Feel the mighty depth of my heart, my breathing, my essence. Our hearts, Ichabod, are in unison. Concentrate."

* * *

Vlad continued to snarl at them, "Your eyes are still free. Now gaze upon the face of Death."

Just then, everyone heard some strange tongues whispering in the wind. Gavin was the first to speak, "What's that..?"

"Is that, Crane?" Abbie added.

"Celeste. And Ichabod? No. How is this possible?! N-No! What is this?!" Vlad faltered as he held his head, trying to block out the irritating spell.

The Cranes held hands and chanted in unison, louder and stronger than before. Turgado heard them then joined in with Abbie and Gavin as they repeated the phrases. Vlad began to weaken greatly, then disintegrated as he screamed.

They ended the ritual as soon as they saw Vlad fade away. Their hands parted. "It is done" Celeste said. "Vlad has been vanquished." She looked up and grinned. "You've done well, my son, and you've grown strong. How changed from what he once was. Thank you, for saving my spirit from this imprisonment And with Vlad finally away, I must depart."

Just like that, Celeste began to purify. "You're leaving?" Ichabod couldn't believe what was happening at the moment.

"I must. It's time."

His throat tightened as he implored her to stay. "M-Mother, no. I-I can't lose you again. You mustn't go. Please stay with me."

"Ichabod, I'll always be with you, no matter what. I'll always be in your heart. I've been watching over you for so long, even when you slept for 232 years. I always had while Vlad was working with Moloch, looking for you. But you have a blessed line and you must never give up on Abbie. You'll succeed as Witnesses, and soon you'll find the answers you need. You are the only surviving Crane, do not let your legacy fade. Return to you friends, this isn't goodbye. As I'm within your heart..."

* * *

He woke up with a hoarse breath. He then noticed his partner leaning over him. "Leftenant..."

"Welcome back." she greeted with a smile.

"Ichabod, you're alright." Gavin came over and hugged him. His arm was still throbbing with the large cloth on, though it was healing faster since Vlad was no more.

"Not quite."

Turgado came up to him as he loosened the straps, "Soaring Crane, your mother is ascending. I can guide her to the Great Spirit aloft. It'd be an honor if you'd escort her and assist me. Would you do this?"

Slowly, he sat up. "I shall...help her rest."

Abbie suggested, "Gavin, why don't you wait outside with your earplugs."

"I got my iPod instead." he said, showing her the red one in his inner coat pocket; even in battle, he still couldn't leave without it.

"Ok, we'll be done in a minute."

"Ok, good luck, Ichabod." he said cheerfully before he headed out. The Freemason gave him a thumb up.

"Thank you, Gavin. And about what happened, I-" He stopped in midsentence, bashfully.

"Soaring Crane, we're ready." Turgado said as he gazed into the fire once more.

"I'll keep an eye for Celeste." Abbie volunteered.

"Thanks, Leftenant" Ichabod stood up.

"Alright, later guys." Gavin waved as he exited the tent.

Ichabod went to Turgado's side, "I shall use my experiences while I was with the Mohawk. I'm sure the rituals are quite similar."

"That may be. But you must follow along with the drums and my voice."

"Of course, Chieftain."

"Then let us begin."

As the ceremony started, Turgado ordered his fellow warriors to beat the drums accordingly; almost like a conductor commandeering his own orchestra. The drums went faster and harder as essences lifted.

"Crane, stop. Stop." Abbie suddenly saw Celeste's clear spirit appear above the flames. "I see her..."

Ichabod followed her gaze. "Mother..."

She gave him a warm smile, displaying on how proud she was. "You never seize to amaze me, Ichabod. Leftenant Abigail Mills, Chief Turgado, take care of my son well. And tell Gavin the same. Look after him and help him fulfill his true fate. As a savior to Sleepy Hollow, and an honorable veteran he's known to be. I wish I can hold you in my arms one last time. I know Jeremy and Katrina were once a part of it, but they weren't. Now only you can pass it on." They see her for a brief moment, then she disappeared. Ichabod just sulked and was too saddened to say anything.

Turgado eventually verified, "Ruby Wolf is right. You must not let this sacred bond be in vain. I know that you shall prevail."

He rose his head slowly. "Yes. Thank you, everyone."

"Take this, it's our offering to you. To keep her spirit alive. Do not use it until you're ready." an Onondaga handed him over a small statuette covered in a cloth of silk. The contact felt warm to Ichabod as he held it.

"Crane? Do you want to head back?" Abbie asked.

"Yes I do."

"It's never too late to say goodbye." Turgado said.

* * *

Alone, at August's cabin, Ichabod started to ignite the fresh logs in the fireplace. Some sparks flew from them as they got caught in the flames. The cabin felt more warmer and the gentle glow was enough to make Ichabod reminisce. He knelt beside it and then made a silent prayer.

"Mother, I know you can hear me. May you rest in peace, and fare thee well. I know I will see you again, soon. Until then, please watch over me and my comrades. I shall thank you for everything. And I'll wait each day to see you again. Goodbye, Mother."

As a memento, Turgado gave him a small, thin wooden carving that looked very similar to her. He kissed the heartwarming object, and as he gazed into the fire once more, he then gradually shed his tears.

**A/N: Lord and Lady Crane from the Tim Burton movie gave me the inspiration to write this fic, aside from the series itself. And while I was wrong about Ichabod's dad, who was actually Thomas Crane btw, there were some interesting facts I have come across. For example, the REAL Ichabod Crane, aka Ichabod Bennett Crane, had elders named Steve (grandfather), William (father), and Abigail Miller Crane (mother).**

**So, yeah, this was a Jossed fic; I think I made it around the same time as I did Dreamscape. Regardless, they're both non-canon. I hope you Sleepy Heads would like this short story, at least a little. Until next time, later.**


End file.
